Till It's Over
by Myrillis
Summary: Twins trained under Raven Branwen make haste to Beacon academy during the attack in hopes of helping in anyway they can. One twin spots an alpha and leaves the other to head to Beacon's tower. Criticism is always welcome, and stay friendly
1. The Fall of the Tower

'Just keep going,' thought Cassandra Shiro as she raced towards Beacon's tower. 'That Wyvern needs to be taken down and fast'

Trained under Raver Branwen, Cassandra was a prodigy with the Katana and it showed by how masterfully she was taking down Grimm as she rushed to her destination.

"Shit!" she cursed as a Griffon tried to grab at her. Using her shuriken to slay the creature before it could lay a claw on her.

"There it is!" She exclaimed as she reached the tower. A loud grinding noise was heard as an elevator was being lifted by a red haired individual that Cassandra just happened to see before the elevator disappeared. "This is gonna be a long climb," groaning as she began to climb the elevator shaft.

After three minutes of speed climbing a crash was felt through out the tower. "Holy Shit!" Cassandra shrieked as she almost lost her hold on the wall. She was nearly at the top when she heard someone's aura break.

Hoping it was Cinder's she climbed out and hid. Peeking she saw the red haired girl throw her shield as Cinder let an arrow lose. Judging by the flight paths of both objects Cassandra knew they would collide, but right before they did, the arrow shattered and its remnants flew over and under the shield reforming and piercing the red haired girl's ankle.

'This isn't good' Cassandra though to herself as the girl struggled. Hearing conversation only able to make out one sentence and response. "Do you believe in destiny?" asked the red haired girl. "Yes," replied Cinder. As Cinder released her arrow, Cassandra uttered "Hansha no Jutsu (The art of reflection)," as she rolled out of her cover and in front of the injured girl.

The arrow was met by a Katana reflecting the arrow in the opposite direction, right at Cinder. The arrow lodged itself in Cinder's abdomen which was accompanied by a cry of anguish from Cinder and the shout "Pyrrha!" from a new voice.

"Get this girl out of here!" cried Cassandra, turning in the direction of the shout to see a girl with a red cloak complying and taking the red haired girl "Pyrrha" out of the way.

"You dare stand in opposition of me!" said Cinder.

"You bet your ass I do!" said Cassandra.

"First I will maim you to the point of no resistance and force you to watch as a kill those you just defended," replied Cinder

"Lets cut the chatter and get this over with... Bitch!" stated Cassandra.

Cinder struck first with her dual arming swords. Cassandra knew that technique was only for show as Cinder displayed a Mistralian fighting style, Cassandra drew her Katana. The blades clashed Cassandra and Cinder studying each others moves noting how both had excellent sword form. Both pushed off each other and they clashed again. Fighting to see who was the better combatant.

Pyrrha and the cloaked girl could only watch in awe as both fought incredibly.

Cinder eventually realized that Cassandra was the better sword wielder as she was starting to lose her ground even with her maiden powers. Suddenly Cinder kicked up into the air off of Cassandra's Katana letting loose a barrage of arrows. One plunged through Cassandra's left shoulder and remained there as her aura and defense broke, Cassandra letting loose a cry of pain as she dropped her Katana.

Cinder landed and grabbed the injured girl's throat and left arm. "This arm, it faired quite well against me, well it will be of no use to you now," stated Cinder as the hand holding Cassandra's arm and the arrow both started to glow. Cassandra screamed in pure agony as she felt as though her arm was ablaze.

Cinder smiled as she melted through Cassadra's arm and threw the girl aside. "You're next," she said as she stared in the direction of Pyrrha and her companion as they watched on in pure horror. The cloaked girl screamed in pure anguish as nothing could be done to help, but her eyes began to glow and a large silver light engulfed all atop the tower.

A crow landed at the last known site of Cinder Fall, Ozpin's office. It then transformed into a man, known as Qrow Branwen. "Oh shit" he exclaimed as he saw three teenagers, one that he didn't recognize. "Ruby!?" he said as he went to check to see if any of them were alive. He was glad to find out they were but found the one clad in blue missing their left arm. "Goodwitch, Ironwood, I need your help."

"Is she gonna live" - "Relax kid, she'll pull through" - "Cassie wake up please..." - "Just be alright..."

Cassandra gasped as she awoke. "Cassie! You're awake" said a familiar voice.

"Nate?" said Cassie

"Yes Cass, I'm here for ya," he said as he hugged his sister.

"Are the other girls alright, and where am I?"

"Well they're fine both alive, well one's in a coma..."

"I failed them," Cassie said glumly.

"What do you mean, you saved them, well one of them. The red haired one, Pyrrha, said that if it weren't for you she'd be dead,"

"But I couldn't beat Cinder,"

"Cinder's a maiden now Cass, up until she pulled the bow on you Pyrrha said you were kicking her ass!"

"Fine, anyway's where are we?"

"On an Island called Patch, we were brought here after the fight. Which reminds me this is Taiyang Xiao Long's place. Oh now that you're up, I think we should speak to Ironwood about your arm, or new arm rather, and meet the others"

"Yeah well at least I'm alive,"

"Don't go doubting yourself now, your the best sword wielder in all of Remnant."

"Alright Nate. I suppose I should get up,"

"Time to meet my new friends!"

The siblings exited the room that they were sharing and went downstairs. There they saw two teens a blonde and a ravenette with a bow in her hair. "Hi Yang. Hi Blake," Nate greeted respectively. "Hello," said Cassandra. "So that's your sister, she's cute" said Yang. Cassandra was shocked to here this especially after losing an arm. She didn't consider herself cute, or beautiful. She stood at 5'5 with a fair skin and neon blue eyes with her platinum blonde hair in a twisting braid over the rest of her hair. Her brother stood at 5'10 with the same skin, eyes and hair color, but that's where the resemblance ends. Cassandra has a lean build and Nate has a fit and built structure.

"Thanks," Cassie replied.

"So... you gonna put some clothes on," Yang bluntly stated.

Cassie looked down horrified to see she was only in her undergarments and asked where she could get some clothes. Yang directed her to her room leaving Blake and Nate behind.

As Cassie was pulling on a tank top and shorts Yang asked, "So what happened up there at the tower?"

"Well when I reached the top Pyrrha was about to be shot down..." said Cassie as she began to recall the events of that night.

"...she burned of my arm and tossed me away, then all I could see was a silver light coming from the red cloaked girl, then I woke up here,"

"That was Ruby but still. My Oum, Cassie..."

"Its fine, apparently I'm getting a new arm,"

"Awesome!"

"Guys Ruby's up," shouted Qrow.

"Time to meet my savior," said Cassie


	2. Surgery

Cassie and Yang walked down the hall to Ruby's room hoping she was alright and as they entered the bedroom it was apparent that she was.

"Ruby?" asked Yang tentatively.

"Yang!" exclaimed Ruby, "You're alright! You were unconscious last time I saw you,"

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about"

"Who's that with you?"

"Cassandra Shiro, a pleasure Ruby…" Cassandra replied

"Rose, Ruby Rose. Weren't you up on the tower with me."

"Yeah that was me,"

"Are you okay, I mean the last thing I saw was Cinder hurting you,"

"Ruby, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here"

"Uncle Qrow said something about me stopping her, but you still lost your arm"

"I'd rather lose my arm than the lives of those I'm trying to protect. I held her off long enough for you to stop her,"

"It's still my fault, I wasn't strong enough to stop her sooner,"

"How can you even say that! It was my choice to fight her in the first place and I paid the price, all that matters is that you and Pyrrha are okay."

"She's still out there though,"

"But we put a dent in her plans. Her Wyvern is useless, thanks to you. Right now the most we can do is recover and for me, get my new arm and start rehab with it,"

"Hey kiddies, we got a new lead from Ironwood, said Cinder's heading to Mistral. Oh yeah Cassie, Ironwood's here to see you," said Qrow.

"Better go talk to him," said Cassie

"Oh can I go with her I wanna see," said Ruby

"Why not squirt, it couldn't hurt. Just don't push yourself,"

Ruby and Cassie left to go see Ironwood letting Qrow and Yang discuss matters unknown to the duo.

"So what do you think will be on the arm. A cannon, a hidden blade…"

"I highly doubt that it's ready,"

"Silly we've been out for nearly a week, more than enough for measurements,"

"Alright then. Let's go see shall we,"

As they exited the house they saw Taiyang and General Ironwood around a portable prosthetics station. 'Probably one of Ironwood's personal ones' thought Cassie as they approached the two.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Taiyang as they came closer.

"Cassandra Shiro, General Ironwood. I'm here to help you adjust to your new arm, we have taken some liberties already, but the only thing we need to do is attach a shoulder brace for your new arm. Heed this warning, it will hurt but you will have no need for rehabilitation afterwards as the injury is quite fresh," stated Ironwood.

"It's fine with me. The sooner I'm ready to fight the better," replied Cassie. "

Then we'll get started right away," said Ironwood. "Meet doctor Angela Azure, the one who helped me through my start up with prosthetics, she will be the one installing everything for you,"

"We will get started as soon as possible then, Ms Shiro, if you would follow me," said Dr. Azure.

"See you on other side Ruby," said Cassie.

"Good luck!" said Ruby.

"Ms Shiro, you will be awake for this entire procedure, as Ironwood said it will hurt," said the Doctor.

"Well shit…" stated Cassie bluntly, "Let's get this over with."

"If it's okay can I stay, it would be better if you didn't have to go through this alone," said Ruby.

"Okay,"

The three entered the station and Cassandra was led to an operating table. She layed down and the doctor removed the bandages from the shoulder.

"Let's get to work," said Dr. Azure after restraining Cassie down to the capsule.

The process began as the Doctor reopened her the wound and Cassie held back a scream of pain. Ruby noticed this and held her hand to calm her down. Cassie's vision flashed white as she felt a set of nerve attachments pierce her new wound and she screamed and it pained Ruby to see anyone in this type of pain. Dr. Azure began to attach the nerves one by one. Ruby then noticed that Cassie was holding back tears of pain.

"Just stay strong, I'm here for you. It's okay to cry, 'cause I'll be right here, every step of the way, " said Ruby.

As Ruby finished her sentence Cassie started crying, tears flowing down her face waiting for the pain to end. Ruby staying true to her statement stayed there comforting the girl on the table. Eventually the doctor finished the procedure giving Cassie some painkillers.

"I can't give you any of the strong stuff otherwise your new arm might not function properly. You should notice the phantom pain is gone. Well I'll bring over your new arm and attach it straight away," said the doctor, and with that she left the room.

"Are you okay?" questioned Ruby.

"Hurts like hell, but could be a lot worse. Thank you Ruby, for being here for me. Even though you just met me you didn't leave me. I don't know if I would have made it through without you. I just wish I could have been stronger," said Cassie.

"Could have been stronger! You held in your pain because I was here, you wanted it to seem less painful than it really was, to spare me the knowledge. I'm happy you're alright though, "

"Ms Spiro here is your new state of the art prosthetic," said the doctor as she reentered. "It weighs as much as your other arm so there should be no issues with balance and such, but it is much more equipped than any standard prosthetic on the market for the next five years, even the Schnees can't get their hands on something like this baby. It's has a dust powered shuriken printer that loads right into your hand. It also has the ability to hyper extend it put under extreme pressure so it's not breaking from any of the joints. It's dust powered but if an EMP blast actually manages to disable it a quick burst of aura should fix it no problem, oh and aura can also be channelled through it making and blows it deals much more effective than any punch from a regular arm,"

"So it's better in every way than my old arm and no adjustment period, awesome!" said Cassie

"I forgot to mention that the arm is incredible cheap to reproduce and we have left you with two spares. And you can fire off the forearm and detonate it as a last resort,"

"Cool, "

"'Cool' that's all you have to say, that arm is a piece of technological art! It has the features of a hunter's weapon and it's cheap to reproduce. If you don't mind, what is this arm made of?" asked Ruby.

"The arm is made of dust enhanced steel-aluminum-nickel alloy, lightweight, durable and cheap, stronger than any titanium alloy," replied the doctor, "well that operation was quite taxing so I'll be leaving, be sure to call if you have any questions, Taiyang has my number, "

"Thanks doctor," said Cassie

"Don't mention it, I know it hurt, but it always warms my heart knowing that a person can live a normal life again," replied the doctor. With that she left.

"Oh no she forgot to attach it!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I think I just insert it here Ruby, " Cassie said as she inserted the new arm into the shoulder brace, "Whoa, tingly! Look at the colours. Dark grey and navy blue, goes with my outfit,"

"Should we go show the others?" asked Ruby.

"Hell yeah!"


	3. Worries

Cassie and Ruby came back to the house to see everyone gathered in the living room. Yang was asleep, Blake was resting her head on Yang's lap sleeping, while Taiyang, Qrow and Nate were discussing an unknown topic. Cassie couldn't help but notice the bandages around Blake's stomach.

"Hey guys," said both Cassie and Ruby as they walked through the doorway.

"Hey Cass," greeted Nate, "How's the new arm?"

"Feels the same as my old one," said Cassie, "Still haven't tried out any of the new features yet."

"We should try them out soon,"

"Um, yeah I know I just recovered, and I'm on some meds, but you should know that I would have noticed the bandages sooner or later,"

"Shit! Well Blake's fine, nothing major at least, we didn't want you to worry is all,"

"But keeping something hidden makes it seem more worrisome."

"Just tell us, please," asked Ruby

"Alright fine," Nate finally conceited.

 **(AN: italics mean flashback)**

 _I separated from Cassie, as I saw this huge alpha head right for a cafeteria looking place. So I followed it to its destination only for it to disappear. So I enter the place to see two people fighting with swords, not my specialty so I stayed back a little. I got an arrow ready to see if I could get a good shot in, but I couldn't see a good opportunity at the time. Then I see Blake get taken down and I was just about to shoot the guy who hurt her when a new voice, Yang's exclaimed, "Get away from her!" So I let loose my arrow and it hit the guy's arm weakening his strike. Even then it still knocked Yang out. From there I helped the two escape with a quick smoke arrow. Then I met Ruby here and she left for the tower and we all know the rest of the story._

"Holy crap," said Cassie

"Well at least we're all alive and well enough to continue the fight. Wait where's Pyrrha, she was with us at the tower?" said Ruby

"OH the redhead. She's fine, the blonde boy, Jaune's with her at the hospital here in Patch. We all were on the same shop out of Beacon, apparently everyone else was evacuated to different places," said Nate.

"Where's Weiss, is she okay?" asked Ruby.

"She was taken by her father as soon as we landed here in Patch. He seems to have total control over her, she did put up a fight trying to stay with you though, " said Nate

"Well now that you're done talking let's get to business. We have some leads that Cinder is making her way to Mistral. Now looking at the shape of you guys I suggest that the everyone but the two sleepers over get started on that," said Qrow.

"What about Blake and Yang?" asked Ruby.

"Well your faunus friend is too injured to go anywhere right now and your sister's aura still isn't up to a hundred percent. That blow she took in the battle took a toll on her aura, it saved her then, but now she needs to recover. You could take the other two though, they seem like they're in good shape. The redheads ankle is recovering fine and the blonde isn't leaving her side so your stuck with him,"

"Alright uncle Qrow sounds good. Come on guys we should go get Pyrrha and Jaune,"

The three of them headed to the hospital hoping to convince Pyrrha, with her Jaune to help them with their new lead.

"Thought I should mention this. Scrolls can't work outside of kingdoms due the fall of Vale's CCT. So no external help for now," said Nate.

"We need the numbers to even stand against Cinder, and with two potential candidates out of commission for the time we need help, and badly," said Cassie.

"She's right, I hate to admit it but five of us isn't gonna cut it, " said Ruby.

"Ruby, you have any friends in Atlas who would be willing to help us?" asked Nate.

"Yeah actually, there's Team FNKI, and ABRN. Oh and Weiss," replied Ruby.

"I could probably head to Atlas and get those friends you speak of,"

"Our sensei, Karasu has extensive resources. She's been gone for awhile but left us her resources and told us to use them as we see fit, and this seems like an appropriate time,"

"Why Atlas and not Vacuo?"

"Vacuo is out of the way and has more travel distance than the distance between Vale, Atlas and Mistral,"

"Okay then, makes sense, so you're okay travelling on your own?" questioned Ruby.

"Yeah, you sure Nate?" asked Cassie.

"Did I mention that I'll be bringing Yang and Blake? Cause by the time we meet you guys there should be enough for them to recover. The land trip would be brutal, especially with Yang's recovering aura," replied Nate.

"You certainly think of everything, don't you bro?" said Cassie.

"Please stop flattering me, you're making me blush,"

"The three arrived at the hospital after some more casual banter and were soon led to Pyrrha's room. They entered to see Jaune and Pyrrha sharing a kiss. Ruby then tried to leave stealthily and ended up tripping over a trolley immediately alerting the duo to the new presence of people.

"Agh!" cried Jaune as he fell out of the bed as Pyrrha righted herself.

"Ow"

"Hello Ruby," Pyrrha greeted with a face almost as red as her hair.

"Hey guys," greeted Ruby and the twins as they entered the room.

"You, you're the one who saved me. I Pyrrha Nikos thank you from the bottom of my heart," said Pyrrha

"It's fine, and my names Cassandra Shiro, but I prefer Cassie and you probably would have done the same," replied Cassie.

"I would have done it it a heartbeat, but you lost your arm because of me, just to protect a girl to weak to defeat the enemy,"

"Don't say that, if I had the choice to save a life for the price of my arm I'd do it again, and look I have a new and improved one,"

"Alright ladies, let's discuss another reason why we're here," said Nate.

"Hey!" said Jaune. Nate proceeded to brush him off.

"To begin my name's Nathan Shiro, I prefer Nate. We just received a lead to the whereabouts of one Cinder Fall. Apparently she's in Mistral trying to further her plans. We need to stop her as early as possible. That's where you two come in. You'll be joining Ruby and Cassie. We need intel and you guys are quite the capable ground team. Now before we delve further, we need to know if you guys are up to joining us,"

"You have my support, Nate. I will aid in any way possible," said Pyrrha

"If she's going I'm going," replied Jaune.

"Great. So you four will be getting to and around Mistral first. Pyrrha's knowledge of the land should help you. Now first stop is Junior's informant in Mistral. He's armed and dangerous but knows Mistral's criminal network like no other. After scrounge any information possible and sabotage anything related to Cinder's plan. Once we all reconvene we will actually try to stop her. I know it's not the greatest plan but with the limited info we have this is what we formulated,"

"Alright team RCAN let's do this!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Recon, not bad Ruby. Any how we should leave asap. Cinder needs to be stopped and right now we're the only ones who know enough to even try," stated Cassie.


	4. Preparation

**AN just before you get reading this chapter I'd like to thank Toy2711 for being the first favourite of this story and TheOtherSanics for being my first follower. Stay friendly ;)**

The newly formed team RCAN left soon after Pyrrha was released from the hospital. Leaving early in the morning Cassie waved goodbye to her brother as it would be a long time until they could see each other. Before the reached the shore of Vale they were making a quick stop at the home and training place for Cassie and her twin.

"We're almost there guys. Now since you graciously let us into your home Ruby I find it appropriate I do the same," said Cassie as they reached a cliff face.

"Where is it?" asked Jaune as Cassie drove her Katana into the ground opening a hole in the ground.

"Oh,"

"Just hop right in, ladies first," said Cassie as Jaune who was peering down the hole fell in head first, screaming.

"Well follow him I guess,"

"Awesome Cassie. This is amazing, and it looks super fun," said Ruby as she jumped in the hole.

"See you there Cassie," said Pyrrha before she dropped down. And with that Cassie followed suit.

As Cassie reached the bottom of the slide she saw Pyrrha and Ruby giggling at something. As she exited she saw Jaune stuck in the safety pit head first. "Guess I should have warned him,"

Pyrrha then used her semblance to lift Jaune out of the pit. "Thank you," he said as he was placed on the ground.

"This place is huge. I don't even think Beacon had a training facility this extensive," said Pyrrha as she walked around the room they fell into.

"When Karasu-sensei took us in we were met with this place and she never told us how she got all of this. She just said that she would spare nothing to train her apprentices. She told us that she saw half of herself in each of us. She excelled in both archery and sword wielding , specifically the Katana although she was a master with all blades. My brother is the archer half of her, excelling in marksmanship. I'm gifted with blades and can wield most one handed and two handed weapons. The scythe being the only exception. We've lived here most of our lives, the only times we left were to clear out Grimm around the area and to help nearby villages. We have everything need here including clothing of all sizes as well as armour of all types. I will gladly let you take your pick of anything here and in the armoury. You should be able to find anything that you need as well as sharpen your blades at the whetstone," explained Cassie.

"You're offering all of this to us?" asked Pyrrha

"Yes, take anything you feel you need, we even have dust rounds of all size if you would like to restock. A forge is also available if needed,"

"My weapon Milo broke so I guess I need to use the forge," and with that Pyrrha left for the forge.

"Do you know where the armoury is?" asked Jaune and Cassie pointed to the left to a door labelled armoury. "Oh" said Jaune and he left leaving only Ruby.

"So, Cassie, are you up for a sparring match?" asked Ruby.

"You're on!"

After sparring for an hour and a half it was found that Cassie dominated in any close quarters situation that Ruby could throw at her and that Ruby held the advantage at range due to her sniper keeping Cassie's advances at bay. At mid range Ruby's sniper was less effective and Cassie could make use of her arm's shuriken loader. Cassie learned that her arm gave her a faster rate of fire without trying to throw as many as possible than with her original arm. Eventually Cassie was able to pull in a majority of wins.

"That was fun," declared Ruby after the match. Both combatants were tired after their matches.

"Agreed," replied Cassie. Both girls were dripping with sweat. "We should do this again, if we get the chance,"

Cassie had truly enjoyed her time with Ruby. Meeting very few people throughout her life, someone wanting to spend time with her, even just a sparring match made her feel happy. It helped her form her first real connection apart from that of her brother.

"Thank you Ruby. Well we both smell terrible so we should probably take showers and get our gear ready for tomorrow," said Cassie.

"Sure thing. Um, could you take me there?" asked Ruby.

"No problem,"

The two headed to the shower room in the training area recalling highlights of the fights that they just had. Ruby took particular interest in the use of Cassie's new arm. Eventually the two reached the shower and turned away from each other as they removed their clothes and entered the showers.

'That girl is really skilled,' thought Cassie. 'She wields a weapon that I could never master. Also the fact that she's only fifteen, my age but she hasn't received the extensive training that I have. She must work really hard in order to attain the level of skill that she has. I admire that I really do. And with her positive outlook on anything it's almost impossible to not enjoy her company…' shortly after she finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her Ruby asked "Do you have any larger clothes, the ones I brought are a little short,"

"Hm.., well we do have everything here so we should have something that should fit. For now take these," said Cassie as she passed over a pair of sleepwear. As Ruby put on the clothes a realization dawned on Cassie, "When did you get this tall!" Ruby stood slightly shorter than Cassie but by a very small margin.

"I don't know to be honest with you. Maybe I'm hitting a growth spurt, my combat gear is very stretchy and I've only been wearing that," replied Ruby.

"Well time to update your gear then. Let's head to the armoury,"

The two walked over to the armoury to see Jaune wearing a new set of armour. It was similar to the set he previously wore, but there was plating for his abdomen and wearing a matching set of greaves over a pair of jeans. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked.

 **(Link to picture:** **3c03/i/2015/107/d/3/jaune_arc_armor_upgrade_by_** **)**

"It suits you," said Pyrrha as she entered the room.

"Agreed," said Ruby and Cassie.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said this place has everything we'd ever need," said Jaune.

"Well Ruby here needs new gear since she is coming close to outgrowing it," said Cassie

"Well I suggest that we get searching for what we need, Jaune the journey will be dangerous so I suggest that you go get yourself a firearm, the selection Cassie has is quite extensive. I even procured a sidearm that takes the same ammunition as my rifle," said Pyrrha.

"Okay," replied Jaune and he swiftly left the room.

After half an hour of searching Ruby and Pyrrha felt as though they were ready for anything. Cassie decided that this would be a good time to get her gear as well. Pyrrha was sporting more armour than she did before, but she managed to maintain her mobility. Ruby had a new corset over a combat skirt and white shirt with bracers keeping it from hindering her hand movement. She wore slightly heeled boots over dark red stockings with a rose over her left leg. Her cloak pinned on with a rose insignia. Cassie wore her combat vest over a Navy blue tank top laced with carbon weave to protect against stabbing. Her right arm had a Navy sleeve over it with the the same material. She used to wear a matching sleeve on her left arm but there really wasn't a need thanks to her new arm. A pair of black leggings that used the same carbon weave. Her armour was more subtle than most but it got the job done. Each of the girls thought well of their choices.

(Links: Pyrrha:  a378/i/2015/364/e/a/pyrrha_nikos_full_body_armor_by_ 

Ruby:  .  )

Soon after the girls decided that they should head to bed since it was getting late. Cassie showed the girls to their rooms for the night. After being shown where they were sleeping Pyrrha went to find Jaune. She found him in the firing range sporting a sidearm. **(The gun is like Tracer's pistol)**

"Hello, Jaune. I think we should head to bed. Cassie said we can share a room," said Pyrrha as she walked closer to her boyfriend and hugged him. Jaune holstered his new weapon.

"That's nice of her, " he said as he returned the hug.

Meanwhile Cassie was laying in her bed listening to some of her favourite music when Ruby walked in.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Not at all Ruby. Take a seat," replied Cassie. "You okay?"

"Just a little worried is all. I mean some of my friends are hurt and a bunch of us got separated. I don't want to have anyone left behind. Or for anyone to leave me…"

"Dont say things like that. We're all here for you. Each and everyone of us supports you just like you support us. We need to stick together more than ever. Just remember if you ever need us we're here if you need to talk. Myself included,"

"Thanks Cassie. It really means a lot to me," said Ruby. "Mind if I stay here for the night? I don't want to be alone,"

"No problem. Anyways I always thought this room was to big for one person."


	5. Travel

**AN: Thanks to TheOtherSanics for being the first reviewer. Thank you for the support.**

 **Remember criticism is always welcome and stay friendly.**

"Look at them Pyrrha, they're so cute,"

"I don't think we should be here right now. This is their room,"

"Fine, but I'm taking a picture and you can't stop me,"

"Okay Jaune, just finish getting packed after,"

Jaune took the picture and left right after. About ten minutes later Cassie started to wake up.

'Hm that was a good night. Haven't slept this well in ages. Wonder where Ruby went,' she thought but she soon discovered where she was. She felt a tugging around her waist. She turned around only to see Ruby hugging her from behind. 'She looks so peaceful and I don't really want to wake her up…' so Cassie let Ruby hug her until she started to wake up.

Orange eyes peered into silver. "Morning sleepyhead," said Cassie.

Suddenly Ruby let go of Cassie.

"What's wrong?" asked Cassie.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to spoon you. I guess I just started when I was sleeping," said Ruby.

"It's perfectly fine. You needed someone last night and you chose me. I didn't mind at all, actually I slept better last night than ever before,"

"You really don't mind?"

"Nope. And I'll say this again, if you ever need me for whatever reason I'll be here. Even if it's if you need a hug,"

"I didn't ask your permission though. I should be more in control of my feelings,"

"It's never a good idea to hold in your emotions. It'll lead to more stress that can hit you when you least expect it. And on the topic of feelings I'm not being completely honest either,"

"What do you mean? You've only been completely honest with me,"

"Well I did just realize it this last night. Your kind, resourceful, there for everyone. A person I could never be. What I'm trying to say is I like you Ruby Rose," Cassie said as she started to blush.

"Wow Cassie, you've been there for me whenever I needed you. You're a wonderful person and Cassandra Shiro, I think I like you too," said Ruby as she went to hug Cassie to which Cassie returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"Aww! That's so cute. You two would make such a great couple,"

"JAUNE!" yelled Pyrrha as she dragged him away.

"Well there goes our moment," said Ruby glumly.

"Don't be sad Ruby. There will be other ones now that we both know how we feel. Anyways we should get ready for our trip to Mistral,"

"You're right Cass. By the way since we're about to same height and the clothes I brought don't fit, could I use some of yours,"

"No problem, I have some red themed outfits that should be perfect for you. Oh that reminds me, I should go get some carbon weave clothing for everyone,"

As soon as they finished packing Cassie gave everyone a set of carbon weave.

"This is to be worn when we are undercover. Our armour is too recognizable making us targets for when we reach Junior's informant. This gear is meant to protect against stabbing and slashing. It can slow a bullet enough to not harm you as long as your aura is there to reinforce it. Keep in mind it is not as effective as your standard armour so play it safe whenever you can," explained Cassie.

"Wait how are we getting to Mistral?" asked Jaune.

"By boat of course,"

"OH No!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Relax the boat will be travelling at enough speed to negate your motion sickness,"

The next half hour was spent loading their gear onto the boat that they were going to be using. It was a long journey so lots of food was needed. After everything was loaded onto the boat a bird flew in through the hangar.

It landed behind Cassie who was on the deck and in a flurry of feathers it transformed into her master Karasu.

"So Cassandra, it appears as though you're about to leave," stated Karasu.

"That's right master we're heading to Mistral to stop Cinder Fall, but why are you here?" responded Cassie.

"You're not going anywhere Cassandra,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not ready yet and Ozpin has me under orders. You are not to leave here,"

"I'm gonna have to veto that decision master. You won't stop me 'cause you know it's for the greater good. Your orders shouldn't prevent that,"

"Sorry to disappoint but to leave if you truly want to you'll have to go through me,"

"I don't want to fight you master,"

"You have two choices, stay and not fight or defeat me and continue on your quest,"

"I guess there is no easy way… Ryūjin no ken wo kurae! (The dragon and I are one)" said Cassie as she unsheathed her Katana, a large blue dragon surrounded her.

Karasu said nothing as a large red raven did the same to her.

On the boat Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune heard Cassie's shout.

"We need to see what's happening, now," stated Ruby as she ran toward the deck.

On the deck the two master sword welders were clashing. Flashes of red and blue were appearing after every strike. The battle was practically a stalemate, each combatant matching each other strike for strike.

"Woah," was all Ruby could say as she witnessed the battle first hand.

Eventually Cassie's age began to give her an advantage as Karasu being older led to her getting fatigued more quickly. Cassie landed a strike on her master causing Karasu's aura to break and her raven to disappear. Cassie's dragon disappeared as she dashed in about to land a killing blow, but she stopped. The blade just millimetres from piercing her master's chest.

"You are defeated master. It is over. Leave now, I don't want to take your life," said Cassie.

"Well done. It seems as though I underestimated you. You are ready," replied the defeated master.

"Wait," cried a voice. "I need to know, are you Raven Branwen?" The voice belonged to Ruby Rose.

"Yes young Rose, that is who I am," said Karasu or Raven.

"So after 10 years I finally learn your identity master. Why did you hide it from me and my brother?"

"Because she's Yang's mom who left when she was little," said Ruby.

"What! Master explain yourself," demanded Cassie as she looked between Ruby and Raven.

"You let your guard down," said Raven as she plunged her sword into Cassie's chest.

"CASSIE!" screamed Ruby.

"You will learn that in due time, but it's time I take my leave," said Raven as she transformed into bird once more and left the hangar behind.

"Cassie, Cassie! Stay with me. Stay awake please," cried Ruby as she held onto her friend.

"Take me to the medical bay beside the bridge," said Cassie weakly.

Ruby responded by lifting up her friend and using her semblance to get her there as fast as possible.

"Put me there in that capsule," said Cassie to which Ruby complied.

Pyrrha and June entered as the capsule closed.

"What happened is Cassie hurt badly,"

"Ruby turn that screen toward me please," said Cassie from the capsule and Ruby did so. "She missed everything vital. My aura should heal this no problem. This happened because I showed weakness,"

"Cassie, you beat her. You won the duel. The only reason you're hurt is because of me, I distracted you," said Ruby.

"Don't blame yourself Ruby," said Cassie as she exited the capsule and applied some bandages. "You try to take the blame for something that was my fault. You're just trying to look out everyone, trying to make them feel better. That's one of the reasons why I like you so much even though we haven't met long ago," said Cassie as she gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

Ruby was blushing almost as red as her cloak.

"See Pyrrha, didn't I tell you they make a cute couple!" said Jaune.

"Yes they really do, but let's show them a real kiss," said Pyrrha as she pulled Jaune into a passionate kiss that Ruby and Cassie could only watch.

"I'm gonna start up the autopilot and head to bed, you coming Ruby?" said Cassie.

"You bet most wonderful girlfriend," replied Ruby as she followed her girlfriend out the door. The two spent that night cuddling together, watching the ocean from their room by the bridge. They fell asleep in each other's arms happy to be in each other's embrace.

As the morning came Cassie found herself to be what Ruby called the 'little spoon' again, although she did not really know what that meant. Looking through the window she saw the open water. She thought it was beautiful, but not as pretty as the girl spooning her. 'I could get used to this' she thought. 'A pretty girlfriend in bed with me, a beautiful day out on the water. Would more could I ask for, ' Her question was answered as her stomach began to grumble. 'I guess food is a good idea,' She gently woke up her partner so they could grab a bite to eat. Reaching the galley on one of the lower decks Cassie asked Ruby "What do you want to eat? We can make pretty much everything,"

"Ooh, how 'bout some morning cookies?" asked Ruby.

"Um, I've never heard of them,"

"They're chocolate chip pancakes,"

"OH…"

The next few minutes were spent making said morning cookies and this was helping Cassie keep her mind off of the events of last night. It still shocked her that her master of 10 years had stabbed her. Not to say she didn't enjoy her time with Ruby. Ruby's optimism helped with everything.

After finishing breakfast the two headed for the bridge to see how far off they were.

"I can see it!" exclaimed Ruby. "LAND HO!"

"The autopilot says we should be there by this afternoon," said Cassie. "I think we should contact some of your friends who would be willing to help us since we should be in Mistral scroll range,"

"Okay. I'll be back in a few," said Ruby as she left to make some calls.

"Now the hard part begins," said Cassie to herself.

Ruby contacted team SSSN and ABRN and both teams had agreed to meet at the harbour.

At 4pm the boat reached the harbour and waiting for them were the two aforementioned teams.

"Ruby, it's so good to see you," greeted Sun. "Where's Yang, Blake and Weiss?"

"Yeah where are they, are they alright?" questioned Neptune who was wearing floaties and a life jacket.

The rest of the team SSSN and ABRN asked the same thing.

"They're all fine. Right now they're just recovering. Except for Weiss, her dad took her away," replied Ruby.

"What about the other two?" questioned everyone.

"Blake's not fit for travel but she will be soon and Yang is waiting for her aura to regenerate after the hit she took,"

"Are they coming to help?" asked Sun and Arslan.

"After a quick trip to Atlas to pick up more people to help us, they'll be here to help,"

"We see you brought Jaune and Pyrrha, so who's the blonde with you?" asked Sun.

"Yeah sunshine, the name's Neptune, pleased to meet you. Maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime?" said Neptune.

"Her name's Cassandra Shiro and she's taken," stated Ruby.

"By her," stated Cassie before she pecked Ruby on the cheek.

"Yeah!" said Ruby.

"This is awkward," said Neptune.

"Smooth, try to ignore him 'cause he's dumb. I'm Sun, and these are my teammates Sage and Scarlet,"

"Nice to meet you," replied the two.

"I'm Arslan and my team consists of me, Bolin, Reese and Nadir,"

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"Likewise you all. As Ruby told you guys earlier we have a mission. To stop Cinder Fall. We need to find her first then we take her down. Now this is task is very risky and I need to know, are you willing to help us stop her,"

The teams conversed for a few seconds and they responded in unison. "Yes!"

"Great, now I have a question, we forgot to find a place to stay, so could we bunk with you?" said Cassie.

"Mistral is accepting refugees from Vale so you guys should be able to take one of the guest dorms," replied Arslan.

"Alright that sounds great. Let's get some rest and see what we can do tomorrow," said Cassie.


	6. Infiltration

**AN: So kyrogue23 and a few of my readers must be wondering where are Ren and Nora. They'll be coming in the second wave of characters. So everyone I introduced last chapter in Mistral is wave 1. Little tidbit here the characters that are for sure in wave 2 are Nate, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, FNKI and BRNZ. I don't think I'll introduce anyone from Vacuo until wave 3, so no NDGO for now. It's great that people are asking me questions as it helps me tailor the story in a way where it is most enjoyable. I'm also working on getting some visual representation of the two new characters using an anime character creator. Oh almost forgot, I've never mentioned this but if you guys have any suggestions please let me know. As always critism is always welcome and stay friendly.**

Haven academy dorms were reminiscent of the dorms from Beacon, four beds room for walking and a large closet. The new arrivals kept their armour on one of the beds as both couples now slept in the same bed. Classes were postponed due to the constant flow of students from Vale wanting to continue their education as hunters and huntresses. Team RCAN was there to stop Cinder Fall, not as simple as it seemed. But first they had to overcome a great obstacle that if they couldn't overcome it, it would hinder them for the rest of their time there. Jetlag. 4pm for the Vale students was 10pm Mistral time, a 6 hour difference. Ruby commanded the the team to sleep as soon as they entered the room.

"I don't feel sleepy at all, actually I feel very awake," said Jaune.

"We are experiencing a 6 hour time difference. Of course you feel awake now but in the morning you'll be very tired," replied Pyrrha.

"The sooner we get our sleep on track the better. We can't risk being dead tired in a fight 'cause of not sleeping well," said Cassie.

"Yeah, so it's Bed Time Jaune. Get in bed by the count of 10 or else.. " said Ruby.

"Or else what?" asked Jaune.

"1...2...3...4"

"Alright fine,"

"Hey, you awake?" asked Ruby. They were all still in bed and as per usual Ruby was spooning Cassie. It was around 6am. Earlier than they were used to but not now.

"Yep," replied Cassie. "Sleeping on this schedule is weird,"

"Agreed. So are you okay? I mean yesterday left some pretty big questions,"

"Well normally I'm not patient with anything but my master was one of those exceptions. Although I'm angry at her for not telling me I know that she wouldn't have told me anything under any situation. So after ten years of learning under her I learned to just let it be,"

"Wow. Yang would've went berserk,"

"Yeah, if this were anyone else I would've too. But I did learn something. She trained me because Ozpin said to, so her training me was not a coincidence. I don't know the full story, but I am sorry that I stole Yang's mother from her even if she was more my master than a mother. I owe Yang an apology,"

"It can't be your fault. You were five when she took you in. Yang would understand. But what happened before she took you in? If you don't wanna tell me it's fine,"

"No worries. Well I don't know my real parents at all. It was me and my brother living in Southeastern Vale hopping between homes. I discovered my semblance when I got into a sword fight with my brother at the orphanage. He discovered his when he shot a toy bow at the school bully. We were 5 then. Shortly after Raven found us and took us to the facility that I know as home. And that's all to tell about my childhood," Ruby hugged Cassie even tighter after she finished.

"I'm here for you, you know,"

"Thanks Ruby. It really means a lot that you listened to me. It's nice to have someone there for you,"

"Don't mention it. Oh yeah I've seen your semblance in action, but what is it truly?"

"Well my master called it the Dragon Arts or Ryujutsu in my language. Normally one child gets the power although it is very rare. Since Nate and I are twins we split the powers in half. I got the melee related arts and he got the marksman related arts. The art or jutsu you saw when I fought Raven is called the Dragon Blade. The phrase I shouted to activate it means 'the dragon and I are one.' It's like a boost to all of my abilities like I get stronger and faster. My other arts include reflection and swift strike. Both are very helpful for blocking and running. Each art uses some aura apart from the Dragon Blade which feeds directly from my soul's energy. Just like an aura my should energy recovers but it's very tiring and after I use it in usually am out of the fight,"

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks Ruby. So may I ask about your childhood, and if you don't want to talk about it it's perfectly fine,"

"Well…" Ruby explained how her mom passed away and her time at signal. It troubled her to talk about her mom and Cassie was there to comfort her. She spoke highly about how Yang took care of her and her training with her uncle Qrow. Ruby was glad to share her story with someone.

"I'm surprised those two aren't up yet," said Cassie.

"Yeah me too. It's like 8am now. Well l I'll set an alarm for 9 and leave a note telling them to meet us at the library,"

"Cool. Let's go get some food while we wait,"

After eating breakfast the two head to the library. They called Sun and Arslan over so they could discuss plans with the two team leaders.

"So we know that Cinder's here in Mistral the question is where?" said Cassie.

"Nate suggested we talk to Junior's informant here," said Ruby.

"Well since we know she's in league with the White Fang, we can assume that any further activity from them will be to further her plan," said Arslan.

"Well there is this place that looks like it's pretty shady. She might send out Mercury and Emerald to try and get some hired muscle," said Sun.

"Sounds good, now we should split off to do this. I suggest that team SSSN goes to Junior's informant and ABRN goes after any White Fang leads. That leaves our team with handling the shady spot. Cool with you guys?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah," said Sun and Arslan.

"We'll spend today gearing up and preparing and tomorrow we start our investigation," said Ruby.

As they got up Sun discovered something.

"Weiss is gonna kill you Ruby," he stated.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"'Cause you're taller than her in heels,"

"It must have been the milk,"

After collecting Pyrrha and Jaune the team went to prepare their gear for the next day. For Ruby it meant nothing due to her outfit change. Jaune and Pyrrha had to use the carbon weave under their casual clothes. Cassie had to change up her hair and conceal her arm because she had a new get up from before.

Weapons were a different story. Ruby had to place her weapon vertically to conceal it and it made sitting a pain. Jaune kept his pistol in a back holster as did Pyrrha. Their blades were placed on their backs which made drawing the blade for Jaune very troublesome. Cassie loaded multiple dust crystals of varying types into her arm and she swapped her usual blade for a shorter dust powered one which extends the blade to that of a full length Katana.

They were ready for a stealthy infiltration of the criminal hideout. As long as they were ready for a quick exit it was a solid plan. Tensions were high that night and everyone was nervous about what could go wrong. The morning arose and the three teams met up for a quick meeting discussing rendezvous times and such.

"We'll meet at the CCT at 6pm, got it?" asked Ruby

To which everyone responded "Got it,"

Team RCAN found the hideout that Sun told them about. It was in a business area, and really it didn't seem any different from the other buildings apart from the people around it. All scarred up and packing weapons.

"Those guards look pretty tough," said Jaune.

"Then we won't pick a fight. All we need is to get in," said Ruby.

"There are guards posted at all the entrances so I suggest we enter another building and climb in through a window," said Cassie.

"Sounds good," said Pyrrha.

Cassie's plan worked out perfectly as no one was on the floor they entered from. Sun told the group that all the muscle was found in the basement. So they went there using the stairs. When they got there they saw what Sun said was muscle. Everyone of them looked like a hunter gone bad. Everything just looked more menacing.

"Now we wait," said Ruby.

And their waiting payed off after about an hour. They saw Emerald accompanied by Mercury talking to a rogue hunter and walk off towards the elevators. The team followed closely. When the others entered the elevator Jaune stayed behind to tell them that the elevator went to the 5th floor after he proceeded to take the other elevator up. The team followed the trio to a large room with a large glass cell in the middle covered in a white tarp. Hiding behind cover they observed what was happening.

"Show it to us," said Mercury.

"Let me present to you one of 10 of Dr. Merlot's greatest specimens," said the hunter as he unveiled the cell which housed a large gorilla like Grimm.

"Whoa…" said Emerald and Mercury both staring in awe at the creature before them.

"It's called the Beringel. A simian type Grimm that is smarter than most and possess strength stronger than that of an Ursa major. It's raw power easily smashes houses and it is heavily armoured and anything exposed is a leathery hide that is virtually stab proof, although like most leather a slash with a razor sharp blade will negate that," said the hunter.

"Can we see it in action?" asked Mercury.

"Definitely. We've had our eyes on the village on the country side that should be perfect testing grounds,"

"Let's go,"

"Please follow me to the top of the building,"

"We need to stop that thing," whispered Cassie.

"It's to dangerous here," replied Ruby.

"Then we need to stop it at the village. More lives are at risk in the city than in the village," stated Jaune.

"Okay Jaune. Pyrrha, let the others know where to go to see if they can help us, now we got a bullhead to catch," said Ruby.

Sneaking onto the bullhead wasn't hard due to the few people that were involved and soon they were in the air with a Beringel and two of their worst enemies.


	7. Battle

"Grab onto the cage they're about to drop it!" shouted Ruby as the doors of the airship opened up. Soon the locks keeping it in place were released and the cage was free falling, with Ruby, Cassie, Jaune and Pyrrha hanging on.

"Prepare your landing strategies! Pyrrha use your semblance to help Jaune. Cassie do what you do," said Ruby.

Cassie dashed upwards to slow her fall and latched onto a wall with her metal arm and her aura absorbed the whiplash. Pyrrha and Jaune touched the ground without any trouble and Ruby used the recoil of her sniper to slow her fall. All of them reached the ground before the cage and met close to the estimated landing site of the cage.

"Ready up, this is gonna be one of the toughest Grimm that we've ever faced," said Ruby.

"Remember stabbing is useless, we need to slice away its leathery hide to actually hurt it," reminded Cassie.

"Ruby, Cassie, your weapons are best suited for slicing and slashing so it would probably be best if me and Jaune distract it for you," said Pyrrha.

"Be ready, it's gonna hit any second now," said Jaune.

And he was right. As soon as the cage hit the ground the Beringel busted out of its prison. It let out a loud roar and pounded its chest. It was very intimidating to say the least. Then it smashed the ground in front of it unleashing a powerful shock wave pushing everyone back.

The ape Grimm then charged Pyrrha who raised her shield in defence, but it was quickly batted away and Pyrrha with it due to its sheer strength. Jaune fell just as quickly. Both shield users were no match for it at close range. Jaune and Pyrrha then relied on their firearms to distract the creature from the two who could deal the most damage. Ruby struck first and landed a slash on its back, but had to dart away quickly in order to dodge a swing from its large arm. Cassie took this opening and sliced at its now exposed side. The strike landed cleanly but she had the same problem as Ruby, she didn't have to time to land another hit. The Grimm realized their strategy and quickly went on the defensive. Suddenly the ape charged the two distance fighters and grabbed Jaune. Pyrrha tried to save him with her semblance but the creature's raw power outclassed the control she had over Jaune and he was tossed into a building, hurt. The remaining three hoped he was alive and he was. He emerged from the building, limping and clutching his right arm.

"Jaune's out of the fight for now," stated Cassie.

"Then we gotta hold out until the others make it here," replied Ruby.

"I'll send out a distress call from my scroll," said Pyrrha.

And they continued fighting, but the Grimm showed no signs of faltering. Then Ruby saw an opening and decided to go for it, but it was meant to bait her and she fell for it. Right as she was about to get hit Cassie dashed in and took the hit. Cassie was sent into a house, but it allowed Ruby to land a strike under the armpit disabling the creature's right arm. Seeing her friend take the hit in front of her triggered something inside of her. After landing the strike a vortex of rose petals was created, Ruby at the top. She started spiralling downwards towards the Grimm which was trapped in the middle. Her scythe extended into more of a spear met the ape with enough force to not only penetrate the armour, it went right through its heart. She proceeded to blast it with sniper rounds at point blank range, finally killing the creature.

"Hey kid wake up," said a voice.

"Huh?"said Cassie as she opened her eyes.

"Good, cause I gotta make this quick," said the voice which was Qrow's

"Where am I?"

"You got smacked over here by some ape Grimm but that doesn't matter right now. You seem the most capable of protecting Ruby right now, so that's why I'm telling you and not anyone else. Ruby is a silver eyed warrior. Now I know it seems like nothing but myth has it that those eyes can cause great harm to Grimm so she's our best asset. What I'm saying is defend her at all costs. I gotta go so remember she's needed to put an end to this," and when Cassie blinked Qrow was gone. A few seconds later Ruby ran over to her side.

"Are you okay?"asked Ruby.

"Little banged up, nothing an aura booster can't fix," replied Cassie.

"Good, but we need to get out of here. The baddies might be here soon since their Grimm was just killed," said Ruby as she pulled Cassie up.

"Let's get the others and go,"

But that wasn't to be for when they exited the hole of the building they saw Pyrrha and Jaune kneeling in front of a bunch to White Fang soldiers, Adam, Mercury and Emerald.

"So Cinder was right in saying they would be here. What a surprise," said Mercury.

"Hands up you two. Now,"said Adam.

And the two could only comply as their friends were in danger. Cassie felt a feeling in her gut. She knew that feeling from anywhere.

"Jaune, Pyrrha get down," she said.

Trusting their friend they did.

"What was the point in that?" said Emerald.

A roar was heard and two dragons appeared in the sky flying towards the soldiers right over Jaune and Pyrrha. As the dragons did their jobs two arrows took down the soldiers carrying Jaune and Pyrrha weapons. Everyone was distracted apart from the four who grabbed their weapons and retreated a little bit.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Jaune.

"My brother," stated Cassie.

And right she was. And the airship that he was on was closing in on its destination, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the WBY of RWBY, the N_R of JNPR, SSSN, ABRN, CFVY, BRNZ and the FN of FNKI.

"Alright, our goal is to extract the ground team as fast as, and that means we have to land. Nora, Ren, Neon, Blake, and Yatsuhashi, bring them back. The rest of us need to defend the airship. The quicker we do this the less fighting we have to do, but remember, these people are willing to kill us," said Nate. "Good luck,"

"Let's break some legs!" exclaimed Nora. And with that they were off.

"They're backing off," said Cassie.

"That does not make sense," said Pyrrha.

"Something's up," said Ruby.

"I hear airships," said Jaune.

The airships in question were closing in and fast dropping Grimm as they went. All types were released including Majors and Alphas. They reached the defending team very quickly. The weaker ones were mowed down easily, but the numbers were proving to be overwhelming.

"We can't last like this," said Cassie.

"Just keep fighting," said Ruby.

A familiar war cry could be heard and it was closing in, and with it an orange haired girl with a very large hammer.

"Nora!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

Her companions arrived shortly after to help defend against the onslaught of Grimm. With their renewed hope and number they started making their way back to the airship.

"JNPR is back and better than ever!"said Nora as she smashed Grimm left and right. Ren was providing suppressing fire. Pyrrha was defending Jaune as he couldn't attack due to his broken arm.

"Ruby the rest of the team is waiting for us," said Blake.

"Great, but I think that can wait until we get there," replied Ruby. She was getting extremely frustrated with their current situation. A Creep managed to scratch Ruby's cloak making a tear. Consequently Ruby's eyes started to glow and a silver flash appeared as the Grimm surrounding them were vaporized. Ruby was panting extremely hard.

"You okay?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah just need a breather," replied Ruby

"I do think you're gonna get it," said Blake.

An airship was above them and from it dropped Adam, Mercury and Emerald.

"That was interesting," stated Adam. "It appears as though you survived my love. No matter. I'll take care of you later. Right now we want her. Now,"

"Thats real funny asshole. Well right now we have the power hand so it's best if you just leave bull head," said Cassie.

"Adam, we have the numbers, she's giving you a chance," said Blake.

"I don't think so," said Adam as he quickly slashed the air releasing the energy he obtained from the dragon arrow. It toppled everyone except one.

"That's cute," said Cassie as she easily absorbed the energy with her own blade.

"Impossible," he muttered. "No matter, it appears as though I have the advantage now,"

"Get Ruby out of here now. If anything happens just tell Nate to go," Cassie told Pyrrha as she was the first to recover because she raised her shield in time. "One V Three. Seems fun," she said as she readied herself.

She engaged by throwing a wide arc of shurikens to separate the three opponents and charged Adam. They clashed and it was apparent that Cassie was winning the clash. Emerald threw one of her chain scythes at Cassie's ankle pulling her into the air allowing Mercury to land a kick to her stomach. She took the hit with her arm but was still sent flying. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle, but after her talk with Qrow she knew what her job was. To make sure Ruby got out of there.

She started running hoping to bait them. It worked. They abandoned their mission to chase after her. She led them to a deep forest where her mobility would give her a better chance. While she was running she connected her earpiece to her scroll.

"Cass, what are you doing? Get back now!" yelled Nate in her ear.

"I can take care of myself. Are they back yet?"

"Yeah everyone but you,"

"Good now get out of there now,"

"Just come back,"

"I can't they're on my tail. That Adam guy can disable the ship in one blow so he can't be there. Listen Ruby's very important and she needs to be as far away from these guys as possible right now,"

"Why?"

"I don't have time, ugh. Just go I'll be fine,"

"No way, not happening,"

"Nathan I need you to make sure Ruby will be safe. I know what I got myself into and it's probably suicide. You can come back but I need you to see her to safety, can you do this for me?"

"Fine,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't think I Ike this,"

"Goodbye Nate, I hope you can forgive me,"

"Love you sis, good luck,"

And with that Cassie hung up. She realized she was gonna hit a dead end soon.

"Well shit," she cursed.

She reached a small cliff face and unsheathed her blade. And she prepared for what was probably going to be the final fight of her life.

"Finally caught up to you," said Adam. "Surrender and your death will be quick,"

"Well I'm not one to give up," replied Cassie.

"Good, I was hoping you would fight,"

And the fight began. Dodging kicks and scythes was hard enough, but duelling someone at the same time was even trickier. The attacks were slowly overwhelming her and with each hit she landed she took one as well. She suddenly switched tactics by faking an opening for Emerald to take and she did. Grasping her blade with her right hand she let the scythe wrap around her left forearm which she launched at Emerald with the power of the nearly full dust crystal inside. When it hit, Emerald's jaw was instantly shattered along with her aura due to the sheer power of the punch. This attack left Cassie one handing her Katana with her non dominant arm defending against two opponents. She dashed through the gap between the two and quickly reattached her arm.

"So you got one of us," said Mercury. "Big deal. You don't have enough energy to take us two,"

"I'm not done yet," Cassie stated as she charged in once more.

She had to admit she was getting tired. It took a lot out of her to take one out, but two more. That didn't mean she wouldn't try. Mercury was being more risky due to her lack of strength. And she took advantage of that in between attacks from Adam. Mercury kicked but this time she blocked with her right arm instead of her blade. And she punched the leg as hard as she could. It broke right at the joint unable to stand the force of the state of the art prothesethic. As that happened Adam struck. His sword pierced her chest and right through. Cassie could only stare at the blade as he removed it by kicking her back. She fell to the ground with a thud.

She was just hanging on. Forcing herself to stay. Her soul energy barely keeping her alive.

"You were a worthy opponent. You would have won if you were willing to kill. I don't know why you chose to spare them. You are the only human I might have been willing to be slain by. You hadamy chances to win but all of them involved killing. You stuck firmly to your beliefs even though it has cost you your life. I think it fitting I kill you the way a warrior should be slain, by their own weapon," said Adam.

All she could do was watch as he took her sword. She couldn't speak, she could barely breath. She finally resigned herself to her fate and she closed her eyes waiting for the enevitable.

"Go to sleep,"


	8. Life

**AN Guess who's back! Yep after a three day hiatus I finally finished chapter 8. This one was a little harder to write due to my inexperience and general time management skills but enough excuses. So I'm implementing more Overwatch characters into the story so that's a plus. The thing is I can't think of any names for Mcree and Mercy. I don't know why I guess my brain just wasn't working. I'm using their original names for now but if you have any suggestions review or comment. I read every one. Well I did finish it so I'm pretty happy about that. Anyway Let's get roiight into the new chapter.**

"Go to sleep," said Adam.

"Whoa there," said a new voice. After a white flash overcame the vision of Adam and Cassie and six shots could be heard. The new figure walked over to the two. Cassie opened her eyes to see a tall man with a Grimmboy hat.

"Easy there lil' Missy. You look like you could use some help," said the man. "Mercy, could use some help here,"

After he said that Cassie went unconscious.

"Shit! She went under, she needs help now,"

"On it," said a woman, Mercy. She shot a beam of yellow light at Cassie.

"I've restarted her heart and she should be breathing, but I can't heal her wounds,"

"Why not?! She needs it,"

"It's not because I won't it's because her aura isn't responding to the stimulation,"

"So her body's fine, but her soul left?"

"Essentially yes. There is a chance she can come back, but it's up to her willpower and if she wants to,"

A crow landed nearby and shifted into the man known as Qrow.

"What happened here. Who caught these assholes?" he said.

"The blonde girl took out the boy and the red eyed girl. The bull faunus was the one who took her down. It's good to see you again, just wish it was at a better time," said the man

"Mcree, likewise. Shit let me see her," said Qrow.

"Do you know her?" said Mcree.

"Oh no. How bad is it?"

"Mercy got her body started again, but her soul hasn't come back,"

"This is bad. Shit, and it's my fault,"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her to do whatever was necessary to protect my neice, and now she might actually not make it. I need to take her back to Ruby. She deserves to know,"

"Well we're coming with you old friend, I'll let'em know the bad news. You just handcuff these three,"

Soon they were on an airship with the three prisoners restrained. Emerald had her jaw set by Mercy and had a blindfold on to prevent use of her semblance. Mercury had his legs removed for safety purposes. Adam was the one with the least restraint but he remained calm for unknown reasons.

Eventually they made there way back to Haven academy with their passengers.

"I'll take the girl, you take the prisoners. It would be better to let them know she held out for a while at least," said Mcree.

"Alright you two we're leaving," said Qrow. He put Mercury on a wheelchair and stayed behind the three making sure none tried to escape. They made their way to the guest dorms ready to deliver the news. They were about to knock when Nate busted out of the room.

"Qrow! What are you doing here? And with these creeps?" said Nate

"Just go back in the room. We got some explaining to do,"replied Qrow.

And they entered the room prisoners in tow.

"You caught them?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah kiddo, we did," said Qrow.

"Where's Cassie, Nate told me she went to hold them off?"

"Yeah, where is she?" said Nate.

"She did," said Adam. "She fought valiantly, like no one ever. She fought honourably, much more than I could,"

"Like you could respect a human Adam," said Blake.

"This is the first human I ever found respect for. She refused to kill us even though it would have ended the fight much earlier. No matter what she stayed true to her morals,"

"Dammit Cassie, why wouldn't you do it," said Nate.

"You look like her so I assume your related. I suppose you have killed in the past,"

"i didn't want to, it was in self defence. She knows that,"

"That is where you two differ. She would not kill us. She went for blows that would incapacitate us, not kill. For once I am ashamed of the outcome of a battle. I fought dishonourably,"

"What do you mean?"

I stabbed her in the back. The most dishonourable thing a swordsman can do,"

"I don't believe you… "

"Adam, are you telling the truth?" asked Ruby her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes,"

"Mcree, bring her in," said Qrow.

He did with Mercy alongside him. Everyone in the room was awestruck at the sight in front of them. Cassie was covered in little cuts all over her body and had a large stab wound in her chest. She was in bad shape. Mcree set her down on a bed.

"No…" cried Ruby.

"You monster!" shouted Nate as lunged towards Adam.

"Easy kid, we can't have you killing one of the only leads we have on Cinder. Plus she's still alive," said Qrow.

The rational part of Nate reasserted itself.

"Fine,"

"She's alive?" asked Ruby with tear filled eyes.

"Yes she is technically,"

"What does that mean,"

"Her body is alive, but her soul has not yet returned,"

"When will that happen?"

"It's a question of if not when,"

"Please come back,"

"Huh," said Cassie. "Where am I?" She was surrounded by a vast expanse of white. As far as she could see, there was only white.

"I see you have made it to this plane of existence," said a voice.

"Ozpin? Where am I?"

"You are in a plane of existence between that of the living and that of the dead,"

"Am I dead?"

"That's for you to decide. You have to choices return to the world of the living, or see what is on the other side,"

"What is on the other side?"

"i do not know. I cannot visit that realm for I have not died. The dead with pure souls can return here to this realm. You can return here during sleep and seek guidance from past lives. Speaking of which someone would like to speak to you,"

A new figure materialized beside Ozpin.

"Hello Cassie, my name is Summer Rose," said the figure.

"Are you Ruby's mother?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for protecting Ruby for me. If you didn't do what you did the outcome would have been much worse,"

"What do you mean?"

"We the dead can see the major outcomes of situations that can happen, but I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. The dead cannot tell the living the outcomes. The words can never leave our mouthed. You don't seem scared that you're dead?"

"I died fighting for Ruby so I'm not upset. My sacrifice prevent much worse things so it was worth it,"

"You show no fear. I respect that. I can see why Ruby loves you,"

"Wha.."

"Don't think I can't see those things. Don't worry I'm fine with it. Now you should go soon. But I will warn you. Things are gonna get a lot harder and you are needed just as much as Ruby is. Keep her safe, but try not to throw away your life like that again okay?"

"Thanks for the guidance. I should probably head back,"

"You can return here now that you've been here. Your welcome to visit, just like Ozpin,"

"Thank you Ms Rose. Now Ozpin where are you in the living world,"

"That is for a later date. I cannot disclose that information. Although I will wish you good luck. Be sure to head to Vacuo for that's where Cinder's plan is taking her," replied Ozpin.

"Sayonara," Cassie said as she visualized her body.

"Cassie, please come back. I need you. Please don't leave," pleaded Ruby.

Cassie gasped as she returned to her body. She opened her eyes to see Ruby overhead.

"Cassie? Cassie!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I'm back," said Cassie. "It's so good to see you Ruby,"

"I thought you weren't gonna come back,"

"I can't leave you. We just became a thing,"

"I'm just so glad your okay,"

"Me too. Now let's head out and say hi to everyone,"

Cassie tried to get out of bed but she ended up on the floor. She tried to get up but her legs couldn't support her.

"Cassie here let me help," said Ruby as she placed Cassie's arm over her shoulder. They tried walking but Cassie's legs collapsed.

"Ruby I can't walk,"

"It's okay. You were hurt really bad. You can't expect to be fine right away," Ruby replied as she pulled Cassie onto her lap.

"I'm sorry Ruby,"

"For what,"

"For being a burden,"

"You are not a burden Cass. I'll call Nate so he can get you a wheelchair,"

"Thanks,"

A few minutes later Nate walked in with Mercy.

"Cassie you're okay," he said.

"Not really, I can't even walk with help,"

"Now now. You were hurt incredibly bad. Your body won't be functioning at a hundred percent for a while. Rest us the best way you can help you and everyone else," said Mercy.

"Here let's get you up,"said Nate as he and Ruby lifted Cassie onto the wheelchair.

"How come I'm so weak?" asked Cassie.

"Your soul is reentering your body. Tell me what is her aura level," said Mercy.

"Shit, Cassie your aura is barely at one percent," said Nate.

"That seems about right,"

"Why?" asked Cassie.

"As your soul reconnects with your body it directly affects your aura. As your aura replenishes itself you will become reconnected with your body. Now I estimate that your aura should be back to full in twenty days, and that's with aura boosters. You will be very weak and unable to walk until your aura reaches seventy-five percent. It seems like quite a long time, but it's a relatively good rehabilitation time compared to other injuries. Now the best thing for you to do is rest,"said Mercy.

"I'll be out of commission for a while. What happens when my aura fully recharges?"

"You should be able to do everything that you were able to pre-injury,"

"Well at least I don't have to worry about being useless. How come my left arm is fine?"

"It's a prosthetic, so that arm will function as it always has,"

"Don't worry Cassie we're here for you," said Ruby.

"Yeah, we got your back," said Nate.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot," said Cassie.

"Now let's go tell the others. We can discuss our next step in the days to come," said Nate.

"Alright that sounds great,"


	9. Return

**AN: HOLY SHIT! I actually had time to update the story. School has been living Hell for me. If you're wondering I'm in the IB diploma program. It's actual Hell if you're a dumbass like yours truly. Anyways with all the major assignments and tests out of the way I will try to write when I can. Remember criticism and suggestions are always welcome. If you enjoy maybe drop a follow. I'll try to update when I can. And if I'm on a random hiatus I'm not dead, I'm probably working or catching up on sleep.**

'Shit' thought Cassie, 'Where am I, and why the hell is it so dark,'

"Rise and shine, asshole!" said some White Fang grunt.

She dragged out of wherever she was pretty forcefully. She tried to catch herself only to find her left arm missing and her right bound behind her back. Off came the blindfold and she finally saw where she was.

'This can't get any worse,' She thought. She was surrounded by White Fang and some people in new uniforms which she hadn't encountered. She was turned around suddenly to see what could make the situation worse.

She was face to face with all her friends with the exception of Ruby on their knees held at gunpoint.

"No…" she said.

"You mean you thought they were doing fine?" said a new male voice. "They couldn't be faring worse. I mean we've already relinquished the Maidens' power and given it to Cinder. We almost have everything we need…"

"Well you're probably not gonna get it," she replied.

"Funny you should say that," said the voice as it came to face her. "You're one of them, and you can probably guess the other one."

'It's Ruby,' thought Cassie.

"Now that you've had a moment to digest all of this let's get this rolling,"

A camera was brought forward towards the man.

"Welcome citizens of Remnant to what we'd like to call some good reality TV. You see these fine warriors here. Each and everyone of them has served your world in one way or another, but they have done something that is unforgivable. They have opposed us. Now you all are probably wondering 'who is us?' Well good folks we are here to cleanse the world. Now we have a little dilemma, we are missing something that we need to cleanse the world, or more specifically someone. You know who you are. Something bad is gonna happen to one of these people behind me, unless we get what we want. Now I'm going to be generous. You have one hour to respond to us and let us know your ETA to Beacon Academy. Clock's ticking. I hope you make the right choice,"

The camera's recording light turned off.

"Damnit! I forgot to introduce myself to everyone. Well these kids know who I am, but you little missy do not," he said turning to Cassie. "They call me the Devil, but really my name is Angel. The Angel of death."

He lifted Cassie and tossed her beside her friends.

"You better hope your red hooded friend responds or one of you is gonna have a really bad time."

And he left them to go speak to some White Fang officer.

"Cassie what did they do to you," asked Nate.

"I just got caught recently. I'll tell you why later," replied Cassie.

"Quiet," said one of the guards.

There really wasn't much they could do so they complied, each fearful for what could come next. The hour passed quickly and once again the camera was set on.

"Welcome back folks. Well our lucky lady hasn't responded yet so that's unfortunate. But since I'm in such a great mood I'll give her till I chose the person who gets to have fun with me. Now little lady, I know you're watching this 'cause we hacked everything. Now I'm going to do something fun. Let's play 'Eeny Meeny Miny Mo,' shall we."

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo,"

"Catch a Tiger by the toe,"

"If he hollers let him go,"

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo,"

"My mother told me,"

"To pick the very best one,"

"And you are it,"

He was pointing at Sun.

"Oh well, it seems as though we found our first victim. Now I said one of these people is gonna have a bad time. And you my tailed friend are it," said Angel. "Pass me Jerry."

A grunt quickly grabbed a large weapon covered in cloth. Angel unwrapped it to reveal a very intimidating weapon. It was a flail that was cylindrical rather than spherical with spikes coming out of the sides of it.

"I only use the chain when I'm far away," said Angel and the chain concealed itself within the handle. "Much better."

Suddenly he swung. Just stopping inches from Sun's head.

"Oh I just remembered. You're not one of the blondes I get to choose from. That's right! It's you three," he said waving his flail at Jaune, Yang and Cassie. He walked over to them.

"Now Ms Rose. I want you to listen carefully. Right here I have your first friend, your sister and your girlfriend. Yes I know about it. But see I actually don't want to do this. It's really boring if they can't fight back, Hell, your girl is missing an arm. Well the higher ups seem to think that these three will get to you the most, and I completely agree. Now I think I'll pick randomly. Bring them up here,"

The three were shoved to the small area in front of Angel.

"We have here Mister Arc. He is not much in a fight but he's a swell fellow and a good strategist. Large amount of aura though. Next to him we have Ms Xiao Long. She talks with her fists and no one wants to get on her bad side. She also gets stronger with every hit. Tough. And finally we have Ms Shiro. Very excellent blade user, can best pretty much anyone in a blade fight. She's also a very competent hand to hand fighter. Oh wait she's missing one. Well I think the logical choice is easy. I think I'll go with that. So Ms Shiro, any final pleas for your life,"

"Don't give in Ruby. This is not your fault. Keep fighting for what you believe in. Stay true to who you are. I love you Ruby. I'll find you again," said Cassie as she looked down bracing herself for what was next.

"So sad. Well I did say that one of you was gonna have a bad time. Let's do this," said Angel.


End file.
